wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/LII
Walka z cieniem Pomimo tak niemiłego zdarzenia, jak samobójstwo sekretarza poczty, małżeństwo panny Eufemii z panem Krukowskim było na najlepszej drodze. Bardzo silnym, zaiste, musiał być związek ich dusz, skoro nie zachwiał się pod takim ciosem. Zdawało się nawet, że tkliwe węzły między nimi zacisnęły się jeszcze bardziej dzięki poświęceniu panny Eufemii i energii pana Krukowskiego. Kiedy owego fatalnego wieczora wpadł do pana Ludwika chłopiec z wiadomością, że Cynadrowski zastrzelił się, pan Ludwik od razu zrozumiał sytuację i zaczął działać. Przede wszystkim ze wszelkimi względami należnymi ciężko chorej osobie zawiadomił o tym siostrę. Ale eks-paralityczka pomiędzy mnóstwem niespodzianek składających jej repertuar miała jeszcze - nadzwyczajny zasób odwagi. - Tak?... - rzekła. - Zastrzelił się?... A to oryginał! - Obawiam się, ażeby ten wypadek nie ściągnął jakich przykrości na pannę Eufemię - nieśmiało odezwał się pan Ludwik. - Przykrości?... - zawołała chora dama. - A ty od czego jesteś narzeczonym kobiety, dla której odbierają sobie życie?... Iluż to mężczyzn dla mnie chciało odebrać sobie życie, ilu ich już naprawdę nie żyje - a co z tego?... Piękna kobieta jest jak ogień: igrać z nią nie wolno. - Więc siostrunia nie ma nic przeciw temu, ażebym uspokoił pannę Eufemię? - Ależ to twój obowiązek! Idź do niej natychmiast, tylko... przyszlij mi tu służących i sam siedź niedługo... Kiedy nadchodzi noc, jestem więcej zdenerwowana. Załatwiwszy się z siostrą pan Ludwik pobiegł do narzeczonej i rzeczywiście uspokoił ją tak, że sama pani podsędkowa powiedziała mu: - Zerobiłeś pan cud!... Lękałam się o Femcię, bo ona taka delikatna, a to taki niezwykły wypadek w naszym mieście... Ale pan wszystko zemienił... Od podsędków pan Ludwik wpadł na chwilę do doktora Brzozowskiego (którego bardzo polubił) i oświadczył mu poufnie, że wyzwie na pojedynek każdego, kto z powodu samobójstwa wspomni imię panny Eufemii. Doktór przyznał mu słuszność dodając, że w podobnych razach opinia publiczna w Iksinowie powinna mieć jakiś hamulec. Krótko mówiąc - w kilka godzin po wypadku, który mógł znowu na długo, jeżeli nie na zawsze, pogrążyć go w otchłani celibatu, pan Ludwik był pewniejszym małżeństwa aniżeli kiedykolwiek. Narzeczona kochała go nieskończenie, on umiał jej bronie - wszystko szło jak z płatka. Tylko - noc miał trochę niespokojną. Eks-paralityczka była tak zdenerwowana, że obłożyła się świętościami i kazała spać w swoim pokoju kucharce i dziewczynie. Zaś pan Ludwik często budził się, a gdy zasnął - trapiły go dziwaczne marzenia. Zdawało mu się, że nieboszczyk otwiera drzwi do pokoju i stanąwszy w progu patrzy na pana Ludwika z nienawiścią i gniewem. Ale pan Krukowski, który okropnie lękał się swojej siostry, mniej bał się niebezpieczeństw rzeczywistych, a najmniej przywidzeń. Więc ażeby raz na zawsze zapewnić sobie sen, poszedł na drugi dzień rano do szopy, w której leżały zwłoki samobójcy. "Najlepiej - myślał - nieprzyjacielowi spojrzeć w oczy." Minął rynek, przeszedł ulicę Warszawską, przeszedł ulicę Piotrkowską, ażeby go wszyscy widzieli, i - skręcił na pocztę, przed którą znowu stała gromadka ludzi. - Gdzie leży nieboszczyk? - głośno zapytał strażnika, ażeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę tłumu. - W szopie przy stajni - odpowiedział strażnik. W tłumie zaczęto szeptać. Pan Krukowski wytężył słuch myśląc, że nazwie go kto - zabójcą albo przynajmniej - narzeczonym zabójczyni. Lecz zamiast tego usłyszał wyrazy: - Doktór!... Nie, to felczer... Ale gdzież tam, to pan cywilny... Tłum nie obwiniał go o nic, nie wyzywał do walki ani do obrony. Pan Ludwik doznał w tej chwili podwójnego uczucia: ulgi i zawodu. "Chodźmy do nieboszczyka!..." - pomyślał. Zdawało mu się, że twarz zmarłego powinna mieć jakiś straszny wyraz: gniewu czy nienawiści. Nie zdziwiłby się też (w swoich marzeniach), gdyby nieboszczyk spojrzał na niego i głosem niesłyszanym dla innych zawołał: "Po co tu przyszedłeś, morderco?... Czy naigrawać się nad nieszczęśliwym, który musiał dla ciebie wyrzec się ukochanej kobiety?..." Tak marzył pan Krukowski mijając dziedziniec, na którym gromadka kur rozgrzebywała śmieci, jeden pocztylion rąbał drzewo, a drugi poił konia przy studni.Przed szopą nudził się strażnik; lecz na widok eleganckiego pana wyprostował się i - popchnął drzwi. Pan Krukowski znalazł się sam w szopie, na środku której na tapczanie leżały zwłoki w górnej połowie przykryte derką. Pan Ludwik zbliżył się, odsłonił derkę i spojrzał na swego rywala. Zmarły miał oczy zamknięte, sinawe usta, twarz pożółkłą, a na niej jakiś niezwykły wyraz. Ale w tym wyrazie nie było ani gniewu, ani pogardy, ani nienawiści, słowem - żadnego z uczuć, które mogły obrazić lub zaniepokoić widza. Gdyby nowe ubranie porzucone przez swego właściciela na gościńcu mogło przemówić głosem czy fizjognomią, zapewne mówiłoby w ten sens: "Jestem nowe ubranie, wcale dobre, i nie wiem, dlaczego porzucił mnie mój właściciel?..." Taki wyraz zdawał się być wypisany na obliczu zwłok. "Dlaczego on mnie zabił?..." - pytały. Ale pytanie to nie odnosiło się do pana Ludwika, lecz do właściciela tego młodego i zdrowego ciała, które w gwałtowny sposób opuścił. Pan Krukowski stał przed zwłokami zdumiony. "Jeżeli kto popchnął go do samobójstwa - myślał - to chyba ja... Jeżeli kto go skrzywdził, to także ja... I ten człowiek nie ma do mnie pretensji, nie okazuje wstrętu?..." Zdjął kapelusz, przeżegnał się i chociaż to nie odpowiadało liberalnemu duchowi czasu, zmówił: "Wieczny odpoczynek..." Potem opuścił szopę i dziedziniec boczną furtką, bo wstyd mu się zrobiło ludzi czekających przed pocztą. "Jaki to musiał być dobry człowiek - myślał pan Krukowski idąc ze spuszczoną głową. - Jak on ją kochał i co mógł wycierpieć przez... przeze mnie..." Po tej smutnej wizycie pan Ludwik parę godzin nie mógł się uspokoić. Bo on chciał walczyć w obronie honoru panny Eufemii, koniecznie chciał walczyć, a tu - główny przeciwnik nie tylko nie przyjął wyzwania, lecz wcale nie zwracał uwagi na pana Krukowskiego. Na szczęście, pozostali żywi wrogowie. W południe pan Krukowski przyszedł do państwa podsędków, ażeby stosownie do wczorajszego projektu przespacerować się z panną Eufemią po mieście. Panna Eufemia była mizerna i zgnębiona. Gdy zaś pan Ludwik wspomniał o spacerze, zaczęła go prosić, ażeby odłożyć to na inny dzień. - Po co mamy wyzywać miejskich plotkarzy?... - mówiła. Szepnie kto, nie ukłoni się, a choćby spojrzy i... co wyniknie?... Właśnie o to chodzi - odpowiedział pan Krukowski z pięknym ukłonem i niezwykłą stanowczością. Ponieważ i pani podsędkowa zachęcała córkę do usłuchania rady narzeczonego, więc w kilka minut pan Ludwik i panna Eufemia znaleźli się na mieście. Przeszli rynek i ulicę Warszawską, wszędzie spotykając dużo znajomych i nieznajomych osób. Ale mimo najpilniejszej uwagi ze strony pana Ludwika, nie usłyszeli przykrego słowa, nie zobaczyli ani jednego niewłaściwego spojrzenia. Znajomi witali ich uprzejmie, a niektórzy winszowali przyszłego związku. Pan Krukowski pragnął jeszcze iść w stronę poczty, ale panna Eufemia tak zbladła, tyle miała przerażenia w oczach, że pełen rycerskości narzeczony nie chcąc jej drażnić zawrócił do domu. - Widzi pani - mówił uradowany - jak to dobrze wyjść naprzeciw plotkarzy. Nikt nie wspomniał o tym nieszczęśliwym... - A jednak jestem pewna, że od wczoraj wszyscy o nim mówią - odpowiedziała panna Eufemia. Pan Krukowski sposępniał. Jego elegancja, jego delikatność, jego dobre wychowanie dosięgły szczytu wobec panny podsędkówny; tylko - opuścił go dobry humor. A co gorsza, że ten dobry humor coraz rzadziej pojawiał się między narzeczonymi, chociaż spędzali razem całe dnie. Nawet eks-paralityczka zwróciła na to uwagę i raz rzekła do brata: - Mój Ludwiku, coś ty taki zamyślony?... Nic, tylko myślisz, ciągle myślisz... To nawet niezdrowo! W najbliższą niedzielę, podobno z podszeptu pani podsędkowej, proboszcz zapomniał ogłosić zapowiedzi pana Ludwika z panną Eufemią. Nie dlatego, broń Boże, ażeby chciano opóźniać się z weselem, lecz... ot tak sobie!... Nie wiadomo skąd pani podsędkowej przyszła taka myśl, która trochę rozgniewała siostrę pana Krukowskiego, ale jego samego zelektryzowała w sposób przyjemny. "Będą plotki..." - rzekł do siebie; ciągle bowiem pragnął stoczyć walkę o honor i spokój panny Eufemii i przekonać cały świat i każdą z jego pięciu części, że panna Eufemia nie jest winna śmierci Cynadrowskiego. Ale plotki i tym razem nie przychodziły. Jakoś we dwa tygodnie po fatalnym wypadku pan Krukowski spacerując po pokoju siostry rzekł: - Co to jest, że nie ma plotek ani na mnie, ani na Eufemię?... Przecież w Iksinowie zawsze z najbłahszego powodu bywały plotki, a teraz nic! - Boją się twoich pogróżek - odpowiedziała siostra - i dlatego nie gadają głośno. Wspominała mi jednak rejentowa, że major chodził do Cynadrowskiego na kilka dni przed nieszczęściem... mówiła też, że jeżeli kto zna prawdziwą przyczynę śmierci, to chyba ten pan... jakże on?... Miętlewicz... Nareszcie - pan Ludwik usłyszał jakieś nazwiska... Nareszcie znalazł jakichś ludzi, z którymi mógł, jeżeli nie zrobić awantury w obronie czci i spokoju panny Eufemii, to przynajmniej - pogadać o wypadku. Niechże mu kto postawi zarzuty, niech się z nim sprzecza, byle raz przerwało się milczenie!... Zadowolony pan Krukowski ubrał się w swoje prześliczne popielate spodnie, w niemniej popielate rękawiczki, w czarny tużurek i poszedł z wizytą do lekceważonego dotychczas pana Miętlewicza. A zobowiązawszy go do absolutnej dyskrecji zapytał: Czy prawda, że nieboszczyk Cynadrowski zwierzył się przed nim, iż umiera z miłości dla panny Eufemii?... - Ależ uchowaj Boże! - zawołał Miętlewicz. - Prawda, że raz, kiedyś tam bardzo dawno, spotkawszy się ze mną w nocy napomknął o samobójstwie, ale o pannie Eufemii nie wspomniał. Uwielbiał ją, nie można przeczyć, ale wiadomość o zaręczynach z panem przyjął spokojnie... I w dalszym ciągu Miętlewicz obawiając się, ażeby pan Ludwik znowu nie zwrócił swoich afektów do Madzi, tak zaczął wychwalać wdzięki, postawę, ułożenie i grę na fortepianie panny Eufemii, że jej narzeczonemu aż słabo się zrobiło od pochwał. Smutno pan Krukowski pożegnał Miętlewicza i - poszedł do majora. Liczył na to, że opryskliwy starzec, który nie lubił panny Eufemii, da mu jakąś przyczynę do sporów. Zastał majora w domu, poprosił go o chwilę poufnej rozmowy, napomknął o dyskrecji... - Mój kochany - przerwał mu major - jeżeli nie jesteś pewien, że zachowam jakąś, zapewne głupią, tajemnicę, to po co chcesz mi ją powierzać?... Zresztą ostrzegam cię, że ja tylko to utrzymuję w sekrecie, co sam uważam za godne sekretu. Po mnóstwie najwykwintniejszych przeprosin pan Ludwik odezwał się: - Prawda, panie majorze, jaki okropny wypadek z tą śmiercią nieszczęśliwego Cynadrowskiego? - Ano, cóż?... Nie żyje, i basta. - Ale taka gwałtowna śmierć... - Czasem trafia się kilka tysięcy śmierci gwałtownych w ciągu paru godzin - cóż z tego?... Dziury w niebie nie ma. - Czy... czy nie sądzi pan major, że... nieszczęśliwa miłość dla panny Eufemii mogła popchnąć Cynadrowskiego do samobójstwa?... - Dajże spokój!... Gdyby każde niepowodzenie u kobiet miało kończyć się śmiercią wielbiciela, to ty, mój kochany, dla samego siebie musiałbyś założyć oddzielny cmentarz... Dostawałeś przecie arbuzy za arbuzami, a jednak żyjesz; dlaczegóż więc tamten młody człowiek miałby być głupszym od ciebie? Argumentacja staruszka była tak silna, że spotniały pan Krukowski szybko zakończył rozprawę i z ulgą w sercu pożegnał majora. "A, cóż to za gbur!..." - myślał pan Ludwik podwajając kroku. Lękał się, ażeby major nie zawrócił go z drogi i nie ufetował nowym szeregiem wyjaśnień. I otóż stała się rzecz trudna do wiary, a jednak prawdziwa: Cynadrowski zabity, pokrajany pogrzebany - nieboszczyk, o którym jedni zapomnieli, a inni starali się zapomnieć, nieboszczyk ten - żył!... Żył jakimś życiem niewidzialnym, nieujętym i niepojętym i - zatruwał spokój dwom najszanowniejszym domom w Iksinowie. To dziwne życie zmarłego nie występowało w jednolitej formie. Istniał on jak rozbite zwierciadło, którego cząstki kryją się w rozmaitych kątach, lecz od czasu do czasu przypominają się nagłym błyśnięciem.Wszystkie te pojedyńcze błyśnięcia powoli sumowały się w umyśle pana Krukowskiego, utworzyły jeden obraz silny i zmusiły do uwierzenia, że bądź co bądź nieboszczyk - j e s t, i to jest pomiędzy nim, panem Ludwikiem, a jego narzeczoną, panną Eufemią. Pewnego dnia na przykład eks-paralityczka, bez żadnych nerwowych wybuchów (musiała być naprawdę przestraszona), rzekła do pana Krukowskiego: - Mój kochany, nie chciałabym cię niepokoić... ale każdej nocy chodzi coś po naszym ogrodzie... - Może stróż. - Ale, gdzież tam. Pytałam się... - Więc złodziej? - Złodziej ukradłby coś jednej nocy, ale nie wałęsałby się każdej - odparła chora dama. Pan Krukowski cicho westchnął i spuścił oczy. - Widzisz, mój drogi - mówiła tajemniczo siostra - ty nie wierzysz w upiory... A jednak ludzie prości, którzy często muszą czuwać po nocach, twierdzą, że spotykali upiorów... Mówią, że najczęściej upiorem zostaje samobójca... Odwiedza on tych, którzy go skrzywdzili i jednym przeszkadza spać, a z innych... krew wysysa... Odetchnęła i trzęsąc głową kończyła: - Osoby wysysane przez upiorów są smutne, blade, tracą siły... Niekiedy mają na ciele niewielkie plamki pochodzące od ukąszenia... - Ach, te brednie!... - przerwał niecierpliwie pan Ludwik, tak niecierpliwie, że to podobało się jego siostrze. - Nie brednie!... - szeptała słodkim, nieledwie pokornym głosem. - Nie brednie!... Onegdajszej nocy sama widziałam w oknie jakąś straszną postać w bieli... Był to mężczyzna z dziką twarzą, oczyma jak węgle i z czarnymi pokudłanymi włosami... - No, no... uspokój się, bo t a m t e n był blondyn - odparł prawie niegrzecznie pan Ludwik. - Kilka razy widziałam i blondyna... Ale pan Ludwik wyszedł z pokoju i... trzasnął drzwiami!... co tak zachwyciło jego siostrę, że zaprosiła go na wyborną czekoladę i nawet - starała się przypodobać usługując mu, odgadując jego myśl. góra strony Emancypantki I/LII